


流星雨

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖和努德内看流星雨





	流星雨

当名为盖里克的战士兴冲冲地问努德内晚上是否可以陪他去看流星雨时，正在被翻乱的报告前冥思苦想为什么实验误差如此巨大的以太学家断然拒绝了他的要求。

可被那双天生看起来泛着红色，总让人觉得他受了委屈的眼睛在余光里盯了几秒钟后，努德内又无奈地重新抬头看着自己的新搭档，语气极尽克制地问道：“盖里克，你为什么忽然对流星雨产生了兴趣呢？”

“我听说流星可以实现人的愿望，”盖里克说话的时候兴奋得眼睛里都闪耀着期待的光芒，他的声音明快得如同云雀，笑容活泼得好像草丛里突然跃起的兔子，“如果是流星雨的话，那不就是很多很多愿望吗？”

“……”以努德内对流星雨的了解，他本可以花上整夜，教这位比自己年长却仍然天真的战士，如何将童话书的故事和浪漫诗人的传说与真实的宇宙区分开。可他正被呼之欲出又前功尽弃的实验折磨得心力交瘁，所以他只是摇头，声音虚弱地表示，“抱歉，我真的没空。”

盖里克张了张嘴，最终什么都没有说，悻悻离去的时候还不忘替努德内轻轻合上门，动作小心翼翼得几乎听不见扉页和门框撞击的声音。只有锁扣“咔嗒”作响，表明那位总是洋溢着热情的战士已经离去。

室内重归安静，努德内流畅隽秀的字迹却在门锁落下的瞬间中断，他握着笔发呆似地静默了好一会儿，才重新回到方才中断的计算中去。

他首先排除液体在容器上残留的薄膜体积所造成的误差，又将使用过的量具重新检查遍精度，确认所有的准心都在它该在的位置，当他重新做了遍试剂的提纯工作仍无所获，开始将天气和室温纳入考虑范围的时候，他忽然觉得自己对盖里克的态度应该更好些。

努德内来到窗边，晚风习习抚摸着他脸上的伤痕。库尔扎斯地区今夜大面积放晴，深蓝如墨的天幕中繁星璀璨，偶有几颗星子下落，在那到悬着的深海上划出无波的光明。

盖里克此时大概正看着它们吧。

关上窗，努德内转身走回到写字桌前，站立片刻，没有再坐下，而是拉灭台灯，朝着门口走去。

 

努德内找到盖里克的时候，这位率真又充满好奇心的战士，正抱着自己那把名为“安妮”的巨斧，盘腿坐在隼巢最高处那长明不灭的火坛前面，置身于无尽的黑夜里那温暖的金红色光晕照亮的范围里，被铠甲覆盖的手掌托着腮，支撑在自己的一侧大腿上，呆呆地仰望着繁星满天，即使目光所及只是他石雕般的背影，努德内也能猜到他想必是目不转睛的。

“盖里克。”高处的猎猎风声吞没原本就轻微的脚步，盖里克并没有察觉到身后有人，努德内出声喊出好友的名字，宽大的法师袍里灌满寒风，吹得他只能扶着细长的栏杆站立才能不至于后退，冻铁的寒意隔着手套侵入他的皮肤，冷得几乎就要握不住。

“努德内？”熟悉的声音传进耳里时盖里克本以为那是幻觉，可那声音虽轻却十分清晰，他回过头去看自己身后原本空旷的圣火台，看到那位身形单薄的白魔法师抓着栏杆，站在火坛两边那对白色羽翼的阴影内侧，火光将努德内的影子重合在中间，看起来好像童话书的基路伯。

盖里克眼中的这位天使看起来微微颤抖，一副即将被风轻送着离开这高处的狭窄边界的样子。他可不忍心这么美好的人坠落地面，连忙走过去扶住努德内的肩膀，将他拉到火坛前面稍稍避风的区域，扶着夜半来寻自己的好友坐在烈火的温暖范围里。他的手臂虚环着跟自己比起来实在纤细的身体，贴心地替他当着冷风，像是生怕他会真的飘摇而去般小心。

“谢谢。”尽管有些狼狈，可努德内说话时的眉眼都在笑，他将手指插进自己乱糟糟的头发，简单地梳理着，好让自己看起来不至于太过凌乱。

“你怎么来了？”盖里克的眼睛在跃动的火光里呈现比白日更鲜艳的绯红色，他笨手笨脚地帮努德内整理着长袍，将那些被高风撕开的暗扣重新扣好，有些感动又有些心疼地看着努德内在寒冷中泛红的脸颊问，“你是怎么找到我的？”

“按照流星观察的最佳地点，一个一个地找。”努德内说话时呼吸已恢复平顺，他发现自己正坐在盖里克的怀抱里，对方的手臂与自己保持着礼节距离，没有贴上来，只像安全又可靠的栅栏那样横在自己与危险之间。

“啊？这么辛苦的吗？”盖里克十分吃惊地问，眼睛里闪动的是温柔的火光，声音里听起来有种没来由的酸楚和未加掩饰的动容。

“不辛苦，才找了第一处就发现你了。”努德内轻轻摇头，微笑中带有几分庆幸。盖里克是简单不爱挑剔的人，想必是在天气预报员给出的推荐地点中寻了个最近的，就打算这么坐一晚。

“你干嘛不用通讯贝？”盖里克有些疑惑地看着努德内的侧脸问，聪明如他怎么会忘记还有这种方便又快捷的寻人方式。等等，别是我没听见吧？盖里克连忙摸出自己的通讯贝，拿在手里仔细看着，发现自己并没有漏听任何呼叫。

“干扰太大，接不通。”努德内将自己的通讯贝取出来，在盖里克的面前尝试呼叫这位离自己仅半步之遥的联络人，可通讯贝里只有嘈杂的声响，持续半分钟后归于安静，而盖里克手中那枚小东西却毫无反应，“流星雨的规模较大时偶尔会有这种情况出现。”

“哈？开什么玩笑？就这样还算大吗？”盖里克睁大眼睛难以置信地问，他连眼睛都不敢眨地在这坐到腰酸背痛，却只看到零星的几道弧线划过，大部分时候的星空都还跟原来一样毫无特别。

“今晚确实是这场流星雨的极大值发生期，阿德内尔占星台与圣冈里奥尔占星院对此分别进行过独立观测，而他们的结论都是相同的，不会有错。”努德内的声音十分认真，说话时看着盖里克那张其实算得上英俊的脸庞，毫无城府的心灵使这位战士看着比实际年轻几岁，说起话来有时也跟孩童般天然纯真。

“可是，流星雨不该是满天都是的亮闪闪的光线吗？这稀稀拉拉的怎么说也不能称之为‘雨’嘛！”盖里克果然如自己好友所料那样将美丽童话与惨淡现实弄混，他原本期待着更壮观的景象，如今心里却只觉得失望，仿佛被欺骗了般。

“艺术家用自己浪漫的想象来创作的绘画跟眼睛看到的未必一样。流星并不常见，每小时能落下几十颗，就可以被称为“雨”了。”早知道会这样的努德内说话时声音沉静缓慢，并没有丝毫嘲笑的意味，而是耐心谦和地说着，“可这几十颗平均分到每分钟里，流星与流星之间仍看着各自独立，视觉上不足以形成一般认知的‘雨’。就连每小时超过一千颗的流星暴，分散到每秒中，在视野中出现时也只会显得寥寥无几。”

“这样的话，那种无数星星下坠的照片都是骗人的吗？”肺部灼热的空气窜到盖里克的喉咙里发出沉闷的声音，身形高大健壮的战士没有环住努德内的那只手抱着自己的膝盖，下巴安放在上面，失落得像个打开星芒盒却发现里面空空如也的小孩。

“也不能说是假的。”努德内微微抬头，额发暗淡摇摆的影子下绿碧玺般的眸子万分温柔，他的声音也包含着与目光相称的情绪，温和地对看起来十分伤心的盖里克解释道，“那只是一种延时成像的手段，可以将很长时间内发生的事情浓缩成被定格的片刻，被记录的每个瞬间都是真实的，重叠起来却又是我们的眼睛永远无法得见的景象。”

“唉。”盖里克的叹气沉重得让脚边的雪末低低飘起，再落定的时候散了些在努德内的靴子上，他伸手替对方抹去那些白色的粉尘，赭红透亮的眼睛里充满失望，以一种十分理解又夹杂着不甘心的语气说，“我终于知道你为什么不肯跟我出来了。”

并不是因为这个原因。努德内想解释什么，嘴唇轻启张合几下，却又什么都没有说，只是安静地看着盖里克，看着满天的星星慷慨地将光彩投射到盖里克白色的铠甲上，在黑夜的背景中为他的轮廓镀上碎银般的光辉。他忽然伸手覆盖住盖里克的手腕，看着那双与本人所拥有的千钧力量并不相称的温柔绯色眸子，语气认真地说：“我们去个空旷的地方看流星雨吧？”

“不了，没什么好看的。”盖里克摇摇头，被火光映照城淡金色的头发随着他头部的摇晃摆动着，努德内纤秀的身影在火光中看起来越发单薄。他松开自己的腿，稍稍活动了下变成半跪的姿势，想要扶着对方站起来，“这里风大又很冷，我们还是回去吧。”

努德内顺着盖里克的力量站起来，却仿佛没听见他说的话，声音坚定地说着自己认为合适的目的地：“我们去守望者那边。”

 

晴天夜晚的西高空气干净得可以瞭望到很远的地方，守望者方向的悬崖上自白雪中探出的亮晶晶的红色巨石在星空的光辉下隐隐闪光，像是指引航线的灯塔般在远处矗立着，展示着自己被白昼的日光所遮蔽的深红如血的色彩。

纷纷扬扬几日才在前晚停下的积雪踩起来仍然松软，盖里克的铠甲靴落在上面，每一步都是深深的脚印。跟在他身后的努德内前进得更加困难，白雪漫过他的脚踝到小腿的中间，法袍的下摆落在地面上被积雪拖拽着变得又沉又重，为他原本就不算强壮的身体增加着额外的负担。

盖里克在前面挥舞着他的巨斧开路，将那些饥肠辘辘的魔物们砍得支离破碎，偶然回头，发现努德内落在稍远的后面，步伐缓慢还有些摇晃，微微皱着眉头看起来十分辛苦。热心肠的战士收起自己巨斧，料想经过方才的战斗，即使是不通人性的怪物也会因为本能的求生欲远离他们。他站在雪地里不再前进，原地等着那位白魔法师挪到自己身边，忽然伸手握住对方胳膊。

“嗯？”努德内疑惑地抬头，苍碧色的瞳仁里敛着繁星柔软的光，他本能地将手臂往自己这边收了收，可对方却并不肯放手。

“跟着我走。”盖里克说，语气温和却不容置疑。

“不用这样的。”努德内对西高的冰原其实熟过盖里克，这篇荒凉的白雪覆盖之地是与星辰对话的魔法师常来的地方，他只是跟不上盖里克那么轻快的步伐，常年闭门的法师论体格毕竟无法跟经过训练的的战士相提并论。

可盖里克就是不忍心看自己的好友边跟积雪搏斗还要同时抖落袍角积雪的辛苦样子，他稍微松开些力量，却还是抓着对方前进。努德内看看前方视野中模糊的地标，他们距离目的地并不遥远，便随着盖里克牵引自己朝着前方走去。

死去不知道多少年的巨龙尸骸仍坚守在悬崖上，它的头颅高高地端放在峭壁上眺望着家的方向，尾巴却自崖壁垂挂下来，延伸到快接近底部的地方，白雪中苍灰色的脊梁高高树立着，犹如永不朽坏的纪念，正如附近古战场遗留的人类尸骸，在残破的旌旗和折断的箭矢中被冰雪冻结成长存的丰碑。

就在这巨龙有些缺损的脊柱旁边，努德内将手搭上盖里克的肩甲，轻轻地推着这位战士走过那红色水晶般的大石头，一直走到坚壁陡峭的悬崖边缘才停住。盖里克看着离自己越来越近的深渊，并不畏惧，他确信努德内绝对不会把自己推下去，可还是忍不住好奇心，不明就里地回头望。

身后人没有回应他的疑惑，沉默地微微笑着将手掌轻轻地捏上那覆盖着白金色头发的后脑，将盖里克的头扭回到正前方，又稍稍往上扳了扳，让他那双可爱的淡红色眼睛朝着天空的方向。脚下黑色的悬崖自盖里克视野下方隐退，眼睛里只剩满天闪烁的星星，在正中散发着冰冷圣洁的光芒的正是哈罗妮所代表的冰天座。

“别动，看仔细了。”努德内轻声说着，手掌离开盖里克的身体，瞧着那位憨直的战士因为自己说的话而站得笔直，露出没有被对方看到的忍俊不禁的神色。

盖里克乖乖地盯着无垠天幕，目光所及是清朗的夜晚星子密布，俏皮地闪烁着冲这位战士眨眼睛。远处山峦延绵起伏的影子朦胧模糊，星星稳稳地安然镶嵌在其上黑色绸缎般的天空中，像是被胶水固定住那样，丝毫想要没有下坠的样子。

头顶上的天空不永远都是那一片吗？这里的星空和隼巢的会有什么不一样呢？

正当盖里克纳闷的时候，视野里忽然变得明亮耀眼，无数闪亮的星子自他的面前划过，拖拽着长长的轨迹，划破静谧无声的夜空，在那些仍然高高闪烁着的冷星的注视下，热情而奔放地结伴往幽深的悬崖下白雪皑皑的谷底坠落。相比先前孤单陨落的寂寞星辰，这些发着光的石块最后的旅程显得热闹非凡，千束万束带着温度和火焰的轨迹彼此交织，相互陪伴着拥抱着纠缠着前往相同的彼方。

它们近得好像伸手就能接到星星的尘屑，又离得足够遥远，没有任何的碎屑进入能够威胁得到悬崖边矗立不动的战士的范围，即使摩擦着大气燃烧成火焰，盖里克被照亮的脸庞也感觉不到任何温度。它们如天空中盛放，开到荼靡凋零回归大地怀抱的金色花朵，美丽绝然却对欣赏者温柔体贴。

这就跟童话书里描写的烟花般的绚烂绽放在眼前一样精彩，盖里克心想，也跟风景画里成片的闪光帘幕一样令人赞叹，这就好像是他刚刚才知道的那种延时成像因为某种奇妙的魔法变得可以被凡人的眼睛看见，是人间万千奇迹中最美丽辉煌的那种。

盖里克目不转睛地看着，脸眼睛都不舍得眨动，生怕错过半秒，就会有许多可爱的小天体发着光下落却无人知晓。它们真的太美，美到盖里克单纯的大脑想不出美之外的形容词，只好暂时先记下这样的美景，日后再慢慢考虑辞藻的事情。

流星雨持续了好长的时间，等这些转瞬即逝的光明在悬崖下的黑暗中闪烁着归于寂灭，化作明晦交替的残余火焰和冒着热气的石块时，盖里克才在流星最后闪烁的光线里看清楚悬崖下生灵涂炭的景象。

原本披着白色毛皮的冰原狼被烧成黑乎乎的焦炭，凶恶狂暴的古鸟被石头折断翅膀，汩汩地冒着血水苟延残喘，美丽危险的冰元精被砸得支离破碎，变成雪地里微微发光的宝石般的碎片。

面对着这般景象，盖里克忽然明白稀稀落落的流星雨其实是上天的善意，否则它们落地的地方必定会成为荒芜了无生气的所在，没有人可以从这自天而降的华丽又残忍的灾难中幸免。

骑士不该因为想要看起来美丽的东西就期待让人间承受痛苦的事情发生，苍穹骑士就更不可以这么做，我们可是保卫伊修加德的人，是立誓要为这人间斩断灾难之源的人。

突然而至又戛然而止的光明后，召唤出这场流星雨的人静静地倚靠在巨龙的骨架上，连续不断地重叠着释放陨石魔法让他的以太几乎消耗殆尽，冷风裹挟着他被抽空的困倦身体带来更加刺骨的寒意，过度燃烧的氧气让胸腔里隐隐传来阵阵心悸，按在胸口的那只手掌下心跳的频率异常快速。

努德内觉得腿部有些无力，白色的龙脊摸起来并不光滑隔着手套却不至于粗粝，他的身子顺着那覆盖着霜雪有些磨损的骨柱慢慢下滑，直到整个身子落进白雪柔软的怀抱里。在他那被垂下的眼睑遮蔽三分之一的视野中，盖里克的背影看上去开心又快活，让实现奇迹的魔法师在失去清明前确认自己这次做对了。

这位学者惯常认为近在咫尺的人心比遥远星空更加难测，它既不是可以放在研究室里玻璃板上的化学试剂，经过固定的步骤便可以测定其中成分，也没有贝壳那样的年轮，可以逐圈数过去判断它过去经历的优渥和困苦。

可让盖里克感到快乐的方法却简单又明确，对努德内来说就清楚得如同往强化仙药里加入微光灵砂可以增强作用这种常识，容易判断，又不难执行，正是学者们最喜欢的那种实验反应，总是指向期待的结果。

努德内早已过相信童话故事的年龄，对这位年轻的学者而言，童话早在神学院的大门自他背后关上的那刻破灭，可他仍觉得盖里克身上延续时间或许过长的童心并无不妥，甚至还弥足珍贵，是值得自己偶尔走出理性的铁壁去实现与守护的净土。

“努——”盖里克感到身后安静得有些过分，回过头去才发现自己的好友靠着那亘古眺望着悬崖的巨龙遗骸，斜斜地躺着，双目紧闭，他吓了一跳，可对方胸腔规律的起伏和微弱的鼻息又让他放下心来。

他放轻步子，尽量悄声地靠近那星光下安详沉睡的人，温柔地将他抱起在自己的怀里。努德内的眼睑颤动几下，微微睁开狭小的缝隙，唇齿间吐露着什么话，想拒绝这种过分的关怀，可最终困倦而疲惫地合上双眼，任由这位力大无穷的战士抱着朝着远方隼巢橘色光明的火柱走去。

星光垂至地面的银色薄纱柔柔地覆盖着二人渺小却不寂寥的身影，盖里克在天空无数双眼睛的目送下，护送着自己内敛寡言，却友爱慷慨的伙伴往回行路。

这位战士越走越觉得自己真是蠢透了，他的好友可以是能够摘取星辰的魔法师，他为什么还要固执傻气地强求什么流星雨呢？

2018-11-15


End file.
